


AvaLance - HOGWARTS AU

by WolfSHADOW26



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, AvaLance, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Male Character, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts, ITS GONNA BE GAY, Lesbian Character, M/M, No Smut, SuperCorp, almost everybody is gay, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfSHADOW26/pseuds/WolfSHADOW26
Summary: ALSO UPLOADED ON WATTPAD (Same Story and Username)Summary :Ava Malfoy daughter of Scorpius Malfoy is the first Gryffindor in her family.Laurel Potter oldest daughter of James Potter II is giving her a hard time because of that.Sara Potter younger daughter of James Potter II is a Slytherin and the bad boy of the school. One day when she goes to her usual privat and favorite spot in the Room of wishes she finds a beaten up Ava.ORThe AU in which both have a crush on each other since year 1. And Ava falls for the sister of her bully.This main part of the Story is taking place duringthe year 2046Ava and Sara are in year 5Laurel is in year 7





	AvaLance - HOGWARTS AU

**Author's Note:**

> ALSO UPLOADED ON WATTPAD (Same Story and Username)
> 
> WARNING :  
> 1\. All Rights go to CW, DC Comics, WarnerBros & J.K Rowling.  
> 2\. English is not my mother language and I've dyslexia so please don't hate me for grammatical errors.  
> 3\. Get ready to see your favorite Siblings hate each other  
> 4\. I did not read cursed Child just a few things on Wikia.  
> 5\. If you get triggered because of bullying scenes DONT read this Story!
> 
> This is a Alternative Universe in which  
> the Characters of Arrowverse are in the Universe of Harry Potter.  
> There will be mentions of The Flash and Supergirl but the main Characters are from Legends of Tomorrow and Arrow.
> 
> Takes place  
> \- after Harry Potter  
> \- and after The cursed child
> 
> This Story is about Ava X Sara.

It was Saturday morning and the sky was clear without a single cloud. Ava and her dad Scorpius were outside in the garden of the Malfoy Villa playing Quidditch. This was the first time they played since Lucia Malfoy Ava's mother died. And it was also the first time they played without her.

Avas biggest dream since she could remember, was to become the seeker of the Slytherin Team once she went to Hogwarts.

The young blond catched the golden snatch once again before her dad did and had a bright smirk shining on her face.

They flew down and jumped off their broomsticks. Scorpius laid his arm around his daughters shoulder and smiled at her. "I'm proud of you Ava, and your mother would be too" he kneeled down and Ava hugged him at the mention of her mother. They lost her a year ago. She was sick and even magic couldn't save her. It was tough for them but they were abele to move on because they had each other.

"I still miss her" Ava whispered burring her face deeper in her fathers shoulder. Memories of the three of them playing together returning in her mind. Scorpius nodded in agreement and pushed his daughter a little away to look her in the eyes.  
"We'll always miss her Ava, I know exactly how you feel but ... as I told you-" "she'll always be with us" Ava said pointing at her fathers heart and mind.

Scorpius nodded and kissed his daughters forehead before getting back on his feet.

"You did a good job today kiddo, but now we need to change and then I have to go to work"

"Alright" said Ava and sighed while putting the golden snatch back into their Quidditch box. "Is uncle Albus coming for breakfast today ?" she asked smiling.  
And Scorpius shrugged "We'll see".

Albus Potter was Ava's godfather and like an uncle to her. By now he was more a member of the Malfoy family then he was one of the Potters.  
Ava never met the other Potters but  
Albus and Scorpius both, said that they were snobs and conceited, so did her grandfather. She remembered as Draco said that the only Potter he'll ever accept in their house was Albus.  
And that was the only thing that Ava knew about the Potters and that Harry Potter, the head of the family and famous hero, was the biggest snob of all of them at least that was what Albus said. The good relationship of Harry and Albus apparently ended when Harry send him to hogwarts telling him that he'll experience the best years of his life there. Albus told her that his father said he didn't care if he became a Slytherin but when it happened it did matter and he was the biggest delusion to him.  
She also knew that Albus brother James had a daughter her age and Albus once said that she was exactly like himself when she was a kid just a lot more confident and careless.

Her thoughts got interrupted when Albus, who was waiting in front of their door, greeted them.

Ava didn't see him in a month so she immediately let her broomstick drop  
and ran towards him welcoming him with a scream, a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

The other wizard smiled happily and ruffled her head "Hey kid how was practice ?" "Great I won" she said looking back at her father, who picked up her broomstick, and stretched out his tongue.

"Yeah your father never was a really good Quidditch player you got that from your mom. Did your father tell you that he only went to Quidditch tryouts bec-" "cause she was there and then she didn't even notice him ? Yeah mom told me the story every time we practiced" she giggled. Scorpius sighed and they went inside.

**~•~**

If someone would have told Ava that the same day she never would have seen them again, she would have punched this someone in the face.

Ava waited all night for her dad to come home but he didn't, which wasn't unusual, she knew he was going to be there in the morning because it was her 11. birthday and he and uncle Albus never would miss it.

But the next morning when a exited little Ava stood up and ran downstairs in the kitchen to find her presents and birthday cake together with her family she found nothing.  
She ran back to her room and looked at the clock, maybe she stood up earlier then usual but when she looked she didn't, actually it was the opposite she slept longer because it was 10 a.m.

The small girl felt her heart beat faster. _'Did they forget ? No ! They would never forget'_ . Ava held her tears back and went to her fathers room but nobody was in there. She went to her grandfathers room but there was nobody as well. But when she went back downstairs she heard voices coming from outside.  
She recognized a voice but she didn't knew from where. The girl opened the front door and saw Harry Potter, Ronald and Hermione Weasley standing there with sad looks saying something to her grandpa Draco.

She hadn't a good feeling at all but she still suppressed her tears and belted her hands to fists. She never saw her grandfather like this. Ava finally made a sound so that the four adults would notice her. They all turned around and when Draco saw her he lost it. A tear streamed down his face soon followed by another one.

He kneeled down and just hugged Ava whispering Scorpius name over and over again.

**~•~**

_'This isn't how it was supposed to be'_  
Ava thought as her Grandfather and her ran together threw the wall between the two Platforms 9  & 10 to get onto Platform 9¾.

The thought repeated itself in her mind like a loop.

It was supposed to be different, her mother and her father where supposed to bringe her here together with Albus. But nothing in her life was like it was supposed to be. Because everybody she loved except for her grandfather were dead, and by each of them she hadn't the chance to say goodbye.

Draco smiled at her sadly, caressed her cheek and sighed  
"I know this is not how you imagined it but it's going to be great, you're a Malfoy and you're strong and you have a good heart don't let anybody else tell you something different"  
he said looking behind her at the last part. Ava turned around to see Harry Potter and his family with two girls.

She turned back to Draco and swallowed, suppressing the bad memory of Harry Potter's face.

"If they say mean things about you they don't matter, because they don't know you so just ignore them alright ?" Ava nodded, the last question in the back of her head.  
She opened her mouth to ask it but Draco cut her off and laid a hand on her shoulder. "I'm not like potter over there or like my father ... Scorpius, your mom, Albus and I we never cared in which house you're going to be. You got that ?" Ava smiled and hugged him a last time. "I'll miss you Aves" Draco sighed.

**~•~**

After walking threw the entire train Ava finally found a empty compartment.  
She used the Wingardium Leviosa spell to put her heavy case over the seats in the storage place, then she sat down and put the birdcage with her owl beside her.  
She could see her grandfather threw the window he was in the crowd of people looking for her in every single compartment but before she could call him the train started to move.  
It didn't take long before she couldn't see the station anymore.

Then she heard a knock and a boy with black hair and glasses stood in the doorway.

He smiled at her shyly "Hi ... ehm ... my name is Gary, I was wondering if-" Ava cut him of by taking his case and put in the middle of the room.  
He smiled in relief and followed her, closing the doors behind him.

Ava used once again the Levitation Charm to put the boys case in the storage place.

She sat back down next to her owl and smiled at him "My name is Ava Malfoy" "Gary Green" he said with a impressed voice.  
"You can already do some spells ?" he asked surprised "Yeah but just that one, my grandfather teached it to me so i don't have to lift the heavy cases. Can you do a spell ?".

The boy seemed uncomfortable and blushed while shaking his head.  
"Are you parents muggles ?" She asked and Gary seemed confused.  
"Muggles ?" "People without Magic" Ava explained now already knowing the answer "Yes, is that bad ?" he asked even more confused "I mean isn't that normal ?" he seemed upset so Ava tried to calm him down.  
"No ! It's completely normal a lot of students are muggleborn, I was just curious" Gary seemed to relax again.

"You can't imagine how nervous I am, I don't know much about this world and my parents thought it was all just a prank until the instructor came to explain the situation. And he showed us magic"

Ava chuckled at the imagination  
"I would have loved to see that"

"So you're parents are wizards ?"  
He asked exited to finally being able to talk about it with someone but realized he hit a nerve as soon as Ava's face changed.

"They were" she croaked out. And Gary wanted to slap himself as he saw the girls eyes filling with water.

He immediately jumped up and sat beside Ava "I'm sorry" Ava just shook her eyes and wiped her eyes, trying to contain herself.

"It's just- it happened just a month ago" she whispered, and then she looked at Gary beside her.  
Who seemed so concerned about her which surprised Ava, she didn't really expect to make friends at hogwarts, after all she was a Malfoy.

"I know how you feel my mom died too" Gary said trying to saying it as some type of comfort.  
"I'm sorry for your mom" Ava said and for a moment it went silent before she grabbed all her courage together and extended her other hand to the black haired boy "Friends ?" he grinned and accepted the handshake.

**~•~**

After 30 minuets Ava was sure that Gary and her were soulmates or something because they had the exact same muggle interests.  
Ava was born a witch but she was always interested in muggle stuff she loved movies, tv shows, comics and fantasy books. Until now she had nobody to talk about it, but Gary was, as he called it, "a huge Nerd" and so they started talked about their favorite shows and comics. Ava made some questions about muggles and football while Gary asked questions about Quidditch and wizards.

An hour passed and Ava wanted to explain Gary how the four house system of Hogwarts worked when a beautiful, blonde haired and familiar looking girl entered their compartment, she seemed stressed and angry.

"Hey can I sit here ? Apparently everybody in this Train is an ass especially my sister" Ava wanted to answer and opened her mouth but the blonde already closed the compartment doors, sat down in front of them, closed her eyes and sighed in relief.

"Thank you so much"

Ava didn't answer still trying to figure out from where she knew the girl. Gary was the first one to speak up.  
"I'm Gary and this is Ava" when Gary mentioned Ava's name Sara opened her eyes and eyed the oder blond for the first time. And she was much more beautiful then on the picture.

"I know who you're" she said smiling sadly "Ava Malfoy, my uncle Albus had a picture of you in his wallet"  
Now Sara knew where she knew the girl from, she saw her messy blonde hair before at the station somewhere behind Harry Potter and she knew the face from uncle Albus wallet.  
At the memory of uncle Albus she felt sad so she only got a few words out  
"He had one of you too"

Gary seemed confused but he got that Uncle Albus was dead so he just sat there in silent looking at the exchange.

Then a look of judgement came over Sara's eyes "You weren't at his funeral" and it made Ava angry "Yeah cause you're family are big buttholes"  
Sara, to Ava's surprise, chuckled at that one "Tell me something I don't know" "They made his funeral at same time in a complete different place as the one of my dad so we couldn't go"

Sara's smile fell at that one and she looked seriously "You're kidding right ?" Ava just shook her head looking out of the window trying to suppress her tears again.  
And this was the moment in which Gary jumped in again "What was your name again ?" "Sara" she answered Gary stood up and looked down at her "Yeah, Sara great" Sara heard the sarcasm in his voice and stood up and looked him in the eyes.  
It scared Gary because she was taller then him but he still crossed his arms and remained where he was  
"It was really nice to meet you, but I think you should go".  
Sara seemed surprised by that but after looking at him she just went out.  
Ava looked up at him and smiled sadly whispering a "thank you".

**~•~**

They finally arrived at Hogwarts and already changed into there robes.

During the rest of the ride Ava told Gary about Hogwarts and the house's and he decided that he wanted to be in Slytherin just because Ava wanted to be in there.  
She told him about her family's history and the Potter's and the time of Voldemort but Gary said that she wasn't a part of that time so it wasn't her fault.  
Gary was the nicest person Ava met in her entire life and she swore to herself to never let him go, to never loose him. It seemed ridiculous, she knew him for 8 hours but she already felt like he was the brother she never had.

**~•~**

When Ava entered the Great Hall she found it stunning. It was way more bigger then she expected. Gary beside her looked with open mouth at the sky and Ava grinned. She already saw that in the Books her mother showed her, but it was still spectacular to see in reality. She looked over to Sara and immediately looked away because Sara looked at her as well. The group was brought to the front of the teachers table where the chair was set, with the magic hat  resting on it.  
The First kids were called up and selected in their houses.

"Lena Luthor"  
"RAVENCLAW !"

"Mick Iceheat"  
"SLYTHERIN !"

"Leonard Iceheat"  
"SLYTHERIN !"

"Thea Queen !" Ava noticed how a Boy from the Gryffindor table, probably her brother, stood up to get a better look. He already smiled proudly at her and the girl sat down and looked at him with a smirk as the hat screamed "SLYTHERIN !" The Boy seemed surprised and angry while the girl looked satisfied and went to the Slytherin table.

"Winn Longbottom !"  
"RAVENCLAW !"

"Kara Longbottom"  
GRYFFINDOR !"

"Ray Palmer"  
"HUFFLEPUFF !"

Then Gary was called "Gary Green" Gary looked at Ava, she smiled and he went to the hat "HUFFLEPUFF" when Gary stood up he looked back at his new friend who still smiled.  
Of course it would have been cooler to be in the same house as Gary but who cares.

"Sara Potter !" The room went silent and everybody looked at Sara who just rolled her eyes and confidently walked to the chair, she sat down and the hat was put on her head "SLYTHERIN !"  
The Whispering started immediately and Ava noticed the smirk on Sara's face and who she was giving it. That was probably her sister and she seemed, relieved ?!

Before Ava could think about the Pottergirl any longer her name was called up "Ava Malfoy !" the room went silent. With a confident smile Ava went forward and sat down on the wooden chair. The professor put the leather hat on Ava's head. The young girl expected it to immediately scream 'SLYTHERIN' but it didn't, instead she heard his voice in her head.

 _"Well another Malfoy huh ?"_ Ava hated his voice it was high scratchy and to loud. _"You're not like the rest of your family"_ he said with a snarky remark "I am !" Ava exclaimed loud and the hall giggled in surprise. Ava huffed _'Just put me in Slytherin an let's get over with this' "I think I won't do that"_ the voice continued. That sentence alone made Ava panic 'please put me in Slytherin' she prayed over and over again closing her eyes not caring that everybody else was watching her.

_"I'm sorry little Malfoy but you definitively don't have the quality's for a Slytherin. Of course you're smart but definitely more smart then cunning. Your most visible qualities are your loyalty and bravery.  
You lost your parents ..."_

The picture of a past dream with their dead bodys flashed before her.

_"After your fathers death you took care of your grandfather when it should have been the other way around"_

The picture of Draco's depression flickerd somewhere behind a usual closed door in the back of her head.  
Ava was about to let out a tear but she put it together, the whole school was watching and whispering about why it took so long.

The hat's voice changed from smug to soft, also being able to feel the girl's emotions _"You see that I'm right don't you ?"_ Ava shook her head but the hat sighed and exclaimed "GRYFFINDOR !" When Ava stood up her vision was blurry, with shaking legs and hands turned into fists,  
the room was in complete silence and she slowly walked towards the Gryffindor table.

Before she knew what was happening a tall girl with blonde hair which she remembered was called before stood up and clapped, at first nobody clapped with her but after a few seconds a few people started to clap with her and then everybody in the Great Hall clapped. Ava sat down next to the girl who clapped and smiled at her thankfully.

She smiled back and extended her hand "Kara Luna Longbottom" "Ava" the other blonde replied quietly.  
The next was called up and Ava turned back to Kara "Why did you do that back there ? Stood up for me I mean" Kara didn't loose her smile and shrugged "My grandmother said that we have to do what we think is right and don't give a damn about other judgment"

Ava nodded and grinned a little bit, then another voice next to her spoke up "Yeah but our grandmother is crazy".

Ava turned to the left and looked at a tall girl, with short red dyed hair, sitting a two seat next to her.

"I think it sounds more badass then crazy" Ava said, her voice still like a whisper from the shock. And continued observing how the rest of the students was selected in houses.

"That's my adoptive sister Alex she is really annoying" Kara shrugged and then observed Ava again. "You looked sad when you came into Gryffindor in which ho-" Kara got cut off by her sister once again "Jesus Christ ! Kara she's a Malfoy she wanted to be in Slytherin like the rest of her evil family not everybody in this world is good !" A few Gryffindor who were listening the conversation giggled. But stopped as soon as they saw Ava's face.

Ava looked furious as soon as the older girl mentioned her family.  
"What did you just say about my family" she growled quietly.

Now another Gryffindor joined the conversation "She said your family is evil and she is right" Ava wanted to stand up and beat them both, but a strong grip held her wrist.

She looked down and it was Kara "Just ignore them remember what my grandmother sai-" "I don't giv-" before Ava could finish Kara just shook her head and let go of her wrist "Show them they're wrong" she whispered and Ava realized Kara was right. She wasn't evil and Draco said the same thing. _'Don't let anybody else tell you something different'_.  
Ava looked at Kara and then at the other students, now she noticed that the whole table was looking at her. And Kara was right, everybody was expecting her to do something bad, everybody was expecting that she would be bad. She sat back down next to the blonde and mumbled a thank you again.

Kara nodded and they both looked back towards the last kid that was sorted in his house.

Rip Hunter the director made his speech and the food appeared on the table.

Then the second girl who made the nasty comment smirked and looked at both of them. "Two Orphans found each other" she giggled.

Ava repeated Kara's words over and over again in her head to calm down.  
_'Show them they are wrong. Show them they are wrong. Show them they are wrong'_  
She looked to the girl, and then at Kara who didn't smile anymore but instead closed her eyes and mumbled something. Ava noticed how Kara was crunching something in her hand and as she dropped it, Ava saw something what she believed was once a fork.

"Awww look sunshine is getting mad" she giggled.

"Stop it !" Ava hissed angrily and took Kara's hand and whispered "You told me a few seconds ago to don't listen remember"

Her adoptive sister noticed what was happening and as the mean girl was about to make another nasty comment as Alex snapped at the her "Okay ! stop it Laurel !"

_'Laurel ? like Laurel Potter ? That explains it'_

Ava was about to say something again as Kara opened her eyes and looked panicking at Ava "I can't hold it back for long" she whisperd.

Ava didn't know what Kara meant but she knew it wasn't good at all, this girl just crushed a fork like it was a piece of paper. _'Maybe she's cursed or something ...'_ She didn't hesitate and grabbed the other girls arm. They stood up and Ava pushed her out off the Great Hall and in that direction where she believed the girls bathroom was. She pushed now trembling Kara into the next best door and locked it behind them.

Kara ran to the window but before she could open it her eyes started to glow and she screamed in rage while something that seemed like sunrays shuttered the glass.

The other girl took a step back in surprise and looked worried at Kara who now was sitting exhausted on the floor.  
Ava slowly walked towards her and kneeled next to Kara "what- what just happen-" but she got interrupted by someone knocking at the door "KARA ?! Are you in there ?!" It was Alex. Ava didn't think about what she was doing she just did it.

The blonde made a fake sobb and screamed at the door "Leave me alone your stupid sister isn't here !" she hold her breath and heard how Alex was running away.

"I didn't mean that stupid part" she quickly whispered. And that somehow made Kara smile "You're not scared ?"  
Ava frowned "Not really, I mean freaked out ? Sure ! But you seem nice to me are you- cursed or something like that ?"

Kara shook her head and seemed unsure to tell the truth or not.

"You won't tell anybody promise ?"  
"Of course I owe you anyways" Ava replied.

The other blonde took a deep breath  
"I'm -" another deep breath "My name is Kara Zo-El and I'm - I'm not from Earth, I'm from Krypton that's another planet" "You're a Alien ?!"  
"Are you scared now ?" "No but that's just so cool"

And while the others were eating in the Great Hall, Ava had found her other best friend.

**~•~**

After knowing she already had two friends Ava thought that Hogwarts for her wouldn't be like Hogwarts was for her father but she was wrong because Laurel Potter made sure of that. She was Ava's nightmare and the complete opposite of Sara, she was tall, brunette, popular and loved by everybody except for the Slytherins.

At first she seemed just annoying to Ava because everything started with stupid comments or snarky remarks, which Ava managed to ignore. But with every day the nasty comments and snarky remarks became heavier. It didn't take long and Laurel and her friends started to curse her books and other of her property with stupid prank spells. Then her stuff disappeared and another day her owl was pink.  
They waited for her after some classes, to take her aside to talk to her or try out new spells they learned.  
Ava wanted to defend herself but then Laurel threatened her friends Kara and Gary, to make their lives living hell, too.

Kara could probably defend herself, hell she probably could have defended the three of them but them there was the risk of exposing her secret. Which Ava would never let happen.

And with the time Ava got used to Laurel it was a part of her daily routine.


End file.
